The Shadow Loves The Beast!
by ChubbyChocolateKitten
Summary: Terra is in critical condition and it's Ravens fault.The whole team shuned her and turned away.Beast Boy refuses to even look at her.No other chocice Raven leaves the team.7 yrs later they meet again.Full summary inside.R&R Pls.BB&R,C&BB,R&SF,J&KF. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past.

Flash back;

Raven sat staring in the eyes of her fearless leader as he screamed about her careless ness. Over and over Raven tried to stop the tears that formed in her eyes but she couldn't. They fell weather she wanted them or not. The rest of the team sat behind him, all of them looking upset and betrayed. Raven looked past her leader to look at the rest of the team. Cyborg looked to the side and only glancing at her ever few minutes. Starfire sat sideways and shyly looked away. Then there was Beast Boy. He stared dangerous daggers into her very being. He had the look of disgust on his face. My heart felt a sharp strike of pain. She flinch and looked back to Robin, he wasn't talking anymore just staring daggers at her.

"Did you hear me Raven" he sternly. She looked at him while in a daze. He sighed and walked away from her.

"It's like you don't even care about her" he said while sitting down next to Starfire. Raven flinched. How could he say that. Of course she cared for the little earth bender.

"Why would she care she's a heartless bitch!" spat Beast Boy. Raven turned to face him and he had nothing but anger and disgust in his eyes. This hurt the dark one allot. Nobody moved to stop the changeling from his rant. So he continued.

"She wouldn't care for someone who was a threat to her spot on the it Raven Terra's some much better than you in every way. I bet you hurt her on purpose!" he screamed at her. She tried to open her mouth to fend him off but he bet her to her.

"She's nicer, prettier, and fits better with the team then you and you know it. Why would we want you here anyway , you bring nothing but pain to us and the city. Between the random loss of your powers to the whole Trigon thing. Your not worth anything only something valuable can be worth I swear to God if Terra doesn't make it , IM not gonna be the only one who lost someone." he finished while standing in front of her panting like a wild animal. Raven looked around the room for help but everyone turned. Starfire started to look at her but didn't. Raven once again felt alone. No one wanted to help her.

Do they all feel like this' she thought.

She sat sit still in front of him while the tears spilled their way out of her eyes. She heard a glass break and her eyes shut close as she tried to calm herself down. In the back round she heard another thing break and Beast Boy yelling to the others that she just proved his point. She then heard a small scream come from Starfire. Her eyes shot open to see Starfire on the ground holding her arm that had pieces of glass sticking out of it. Her heart sunk lower then she's ever felt. Everyone turned to her and stare. Robin had anger boiling in his eyes. She ran as fast as she could to her room. Her emotions where out of control, on her way she heard things break and fall. Slamming her door she tried to calm herself, but with everything that just happened she couldn't. Her breathing was shallow and quick, her vision blurring with fresh tears. She was visibly shaking and her heart rate jumped to it's peak. Things in her room started to break, books thrown every where. She closed her eyes tight.

MAKE IT STOP!' she scream in her mind. Then everything fell to floor and it was silent. Raven slid to the floor still up against the wall. She placed her hands over her face to try and stop herself from silently weeping but it was no good. Raven was just starting to cool down when she heard banging at her door and very unhappy Beast attached. Slowly she stood and placed her hood up. She opened the door a crack only to have it slung open, letting in the Beast. She backed up slightly as he slammed the door behind him. Raven was scared and it showed in her face. He walked closer and pushed her to the floor. She tried getting up but he just pushed her back down. She turned to look at him.

"Your nothing but filth" she spat angrily at her. Her eyes widen as she saw him pull a necklace looked at it fondly before turning back to her.

"She might not make it Rae, and you know what that means" he said while grabbing her arm pulling her to his chest. Raven didn't want to look at him. It hurt to know he hated her so much. And it hurt even more to know he loved couldn't Finnish her train of thought when she felt pain in the right side of her face then the cold sensation of blood falling. Raven roughly pulled away from him only to fall on her butt. Grabbing her right side and crawling to the mirror. Ravens eyes widen in horror as she looked at her face she had a huge cut right under her right eye leading over her nose. Her head swung in his direction, not trusting him with her back turned. He smiled sickly at her and grabbed her arm again forcing her to let go of her face to face him. He lead in closer to her ear.

"No who destroys my reason for living and deserves to live them self" he whispered. Her eyes got wider as he dropped her and started to walk away. Before going he turned to say.

"Weak ass half demons like your self deserve to die". With that he left. Raven felt the tears fall and she didn't try to them anymore or stop herself from destroying her room. She cried for hours before hearing another knock at her door. Her body froze, what if it was HIM back to Finnish her off. Then she heard the soft voice of Starfire.

"Friend Raven..." she started. Raven turned away from the door she can't face anyone right now.

"Friend Raven wont you come eat, I know everybody's be mean on you but I wish to know why you shelter yourself" she asked quietly. Raven stayed silent.

"Friend Raven I believe it was not your fault. We all lose control of ourselves some times and I...", She couldn't Finnish her sentence she jus didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better. She knew that it was Ravens power who put her friend Terra in this deathly state but she didn't blame the half demon. She listened but heard nothing. She gave up and walked away from the door. Raven sat up now. She knew it was her fault and she knew Beast Boy was right. She walked slowly to the window and opened it. Looking off into the distance , she jumped out and flew to the top of the Titans tower a looked once more.

They don't need me' and with that thought she flew away not leaving a note or even saying goodbye to Starfire. But at that same time Terra awoke from her coma with a very happy Beast Boy next to her holding her hand. That was the last night any one saw Raven.

A/N; Well it's my birthday so I thought I'd treat myself to a story. ^_^ . Hope you enjoy the story ill be working on it all day today after I wake up. It's like 2 in the morning so better get to sleep. Well until next time readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANTS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If i did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shuned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborge-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 2; Meeting the Shadow.

Raven POV;

'It's so dark' i look around i see nothing but darkeness.

'I can't breathe' i leaned against what i believe to be a stone wall.

'Just let the dark take you'

'Hello,..is someone there?'

'It's me, the darker half of you'

'The darker half?'

'Just relax and let it all go. I'll always be here for you Raven'

I saw four red eyes staring at me from within the dark. I should have been scared but instead i felt whole. My vision getting blurry, while my eyes driffted shut. I felt strong arms hold me and they sang me into a comforting dreamless sleep. The soft gentle arms then disapired and memories started popping up. One by one they got harder and harder to look at.

'NO!' i screamed as the last one popped into my head. It was him, he made me like this. My eyes tried to stay clear of his gaze but they couldn't. I could see all the pain,hurt and anger in his deep green eyes. The tears started again, i felt the cut under my right eye reopen and blood mixed with my tears. I ripped my sight away from him.

'Im this way because of you' the anger in me riseing. I felt sharp pain in my skull then the memory shattered to floor. All i saw was broken pieces of him and her framing my form as i lay there broken and angry. The tears wont stop and neither dose the pain in my chest from looking at them. Her face haunts me with that smirk she gave. I closed my eyes slightly and calmly breathed in. Then i saw him again when he used to smile at me.

'Im nothing but a half breed not worthly of love'

I felt the cut sting and i wipped away my tears then sat up.

'Just let everything go'

The strong arms where back and i did just what they said.

'Im ready to let go'.

Normal POV;

Raven sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She had that dream again, it kept reminding her of her past the very thing she wanted to forget. Yawning and shrugging her dream off. It was time to get her day started and what better way then to get into a warm shower. Summer was taking a huge toll on her and her cold blood. She liked the cold and hated the summers. Well not everything about the summers, she did love the beaches and water parks. She slightly smiled at her thoughts and walked out of her room. She saw her roommate Jinx playing some stupid game on her xbox so she didn't bother to say goodmorning. She walked around there huge apratment to the laundryroom to grab her things. When she walked out Jinx was done her game and was now watching tv. She waved to Raven with a mouth full cheetos. Raven rolled her eyes at her friends lack of manners.

"Jinx stop stuffing your face, your gonna gain thoes 5 puonds back if you do,"stated Raven planly as she grabbed some of the cheetos from her pink haired friend. Jinx shrugged and went back to watching tv. Her semi-curly, back length hair just slightly falling over her shoulder. Once again Raven rolled her eyes. She gave a small smile tho and hurried to take her shower. Today was the day. The day her and Jinx was going to break the hive five. She had promised Jinx she would help rid the world of them with her. The people that made her the was she was now. Bitter and broken, just like Raven. She was going over the plan as she showered. They would bust in and pick them off one by one. She smiled very evily before washing her hair. Her eyes closed,she couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. She just asumed that the darkness within her got rid of it or at least stopped it. She could no longer be hurt. Not pyhsicly or even emotionaly.

"My little black birdy you have to hurry up or we'll be late," Jinx yelled to her through her bathroom door. Her voice had a slight hint of pleasure in it. Raven finished her shower and rised her hair then stepped out. She walked into her room nude and went to closet to find something perfect to wear. She heard her door and turned to see Jinx already dressed. She wore a tight dark pink tank that had the words 'SEXY STRIPPER' on it, along with her short black and pink shorts. And to top it of her curls where up in a high ponytail and she wore black and silver flipflops. I gave a small smile.

"Oh who's this sexy girl in my aprtment" she joked as she helped Raven pick out and outfit. After only 5 minutes of arguing on what to wear. Raven settled for a tight form fitting black and blue tank that had the words 'Sexy Killer' on it and her tight short dark blue ruffle skirt that stopped just a little shorter then mid thigh. She topped it off with ice blue flipflops and her hair pulled into a up side ponytail. The girls smiled at each other before grabing their keys, and cells and out the door they went. They lived in the newer part of the city with brand new condos,apartments,and houses. They both wanted to stay far away the center of the city in fear they would run into their past. The girls jumped on their motorcylces a rode into the heart of the city. They stopped infront of what looked like an abandon wharehouse but they new better. Walking in the walked into the celler and found a gold door with an large 5 and 'H' on it. They smiled at each other then entered. The Hive Five where just getting up when they heard the door get blasted off its hinges. Everyone tunred to see the two women standing in the door way. Mammoth,Gizmo,See-more,Billy, and Private Hive were shocked to see Jinx with Raven or to even to see her at all.

"Hello boys," she started seductively.

"Did you miss me?" she shocked they didn't notice how close Raven had gotten to the group. She was silently looking around untill she finally said.

"Nice place". This snapped them all back to realitly,but of course none of them saw anything coming when Jinx hit Mammoth and he flew into the them procceeded to throw him every where with her power.

"Jinx what hell!" yelled Gizmo as he went to stop Raven, only to hit in the back by Jinx.

"You guys have been living it up for too long. You made me this way, so you deal with it" she stated while her eyes glowing a very bright pink and the whole room started to shake and break apart. The rest of the group tried to run from the pink energy that was closing in on them only to run into black energy. Raven was having so much fun. She dropped Mammoth to the floor he could barely move. She wlked over him to the kitchen and she picked up the biggest knife they had. When she returned to Mammoth he was trying to call for help. Raven smirk and kicked the phone away from him and into the wall breaking it. She then cut into his back nice and deep with the knife and she drew a very detailed raven with a 'S' under it in his back and chest. Looking at her handy work she saw something move. It was quick so she couldn't see it but she could trap it. She trew her shadow around the room Jinx looked confused at first but then understood when Raven gave her a look. Jinx then threw her energy every where and in the end knocking something over. More like someone. They went behind the couch to find on the floor knocked out Kid Flash. He looked different from the last i saw him. He didn't wear his suit anymore instead he wore form fitting jeans, a huge hoodie and a tank under hair was also down but still spiked in the front. I could tell Jinx was looking more into him then i was. Her face turned a slight red when she saw i was watching her.

Jinx POV;

He looked so different. He was no longer the childish guy i half fell for. He was all man now and i knew that my feelings would betray me in the end. I have to get rid of him, now.

"Raven we have to get rid of him"

Raven turned and looked at me funny for a secound before i showed my eyes to her then she understood.

"Slow or fast?" she asked me. I knew had to make him suffer. He brought these feelings to me. But i just couldn't bring myself to do that to him.

"Fast, i want him to feel as less pain as possible"

She understood and handed me a knife from the kitchen. I grabbed it from her and stared at his handsome face, his beautifl red hair. Well built chest and slim but firm legs. I closed my eyes to get the image out of my head. Then i reopened my pink eyes to find blue ones staring back at me. My heart froze at the betrale he held in his eyes. I quickly turned away, i could hear Raven holding him down with her dark energy. I gathered myself before turning around to slit his trought fast and easy. But be for i could get the knife close to his neck i was balsted with a blue beem.

Normal POV;

Raven saw her friend go flying across the rooma dn she ran to help her. Jinx was a little shaken but she was fine besides that she was fine. Raven was pissed now, but when she looked up all those feelings drain along with the color of her face. There in the door way stood the Titants.

A/N; Ok so i didn't get to work on more of this story with all the partying going on but i tried my best to introduce the new Raven to you guys. I would like to thank

; bullface and keyks554 for adding me to their fav stories list. I also would like to give a big thanks to those who reviewed. So a big thanks to; Sunshine-Midnight123,Jessica,thorn0014, and Omeganian. Also thank you thorn0014 for wishing me hapy birthday i apreciate it alot. Well untill next time readers.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANTS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If i did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shuned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborge-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 3; Raven Why?

**Raven POV;**

I looked up and there in the door way was the Titans. The last people i would ever expect to find in the lair of the Hive Five. I slowly helped Jinx to her feet. She had her back to them. I gave her a slight look and she seemed to understand what i was going at. Everything stood still for a while before who i would expect to be Robin spoke.

"What do you two think your doing here" he started. A small smile graced my lips. He sounded so unfamiliar to me. His voice deepend over the years. Jinx gave a reasuring smile before slowly moving out of the way. To see the looks on their faces once she was out of their way. I wanted to laugh and walk out like it was nothing. But instead i stood my ground, i placed a hand on my hip and began to speak.

"It's been a while hasn't Titans".

**Normal POV;**

Everyone on the team where shocked to see their old team mate after so many years. She looked different now, she had long purple and black hair. Her once even grey skin tone now paler and was much thinner then before. Her eyes where no longer the slight tint of purple they were used to, they now resembled the color of the deep oceans. She had a scar under her right that showed to be a very deep one. The first person to move was Terra. She jumped infront of Beast Boy just in time to stop the pink like energy from hitting him. Everyone snapped back to reality. Raven was working with Jinx.

"You guys snap out of it!" yelled Terra as she had a rock held up for protection. Everyone understood now what was going on and sprung into action. Robin moved fast to grab Kid from his place on the floor. He wasn't fast enough to out run the darkness that grew around them tho. Him and Kid got caught in what seemed to be a cage made of darkness. Everytime he tried to touch it, he would feel alittle weaker. Starfire who noticed her boyfriends perdicament ran to his aid.

"Star don't touch the cage." he warned her. She stopped in her tracks as she doged something being thrown at her. She flew above the cage and sent her flying green disk into the top. Breaking it open in the process, swooping down to grab the two before the cage could rebuild it's self. Mean while Jinx was fighting BumbleBee and Cyborg.

"Give it up sister you can't beat the both of us" stated BumbleBee as she threw Jinx into the wall. They didn't see movment and thought she had given up.

"You think we won?"asked Cyborg. Before she could even answer him a flash of of pink flew by and she went flying into the ground. Cyborg turned his attention toward her only to be grabed by Jinx. He whipped his head toward her. She had a very creepy smile on her face.

"Hey there tin can" she said before blasting him with her eyes. He flew backwards. At the same time Raven was fighting Terra and Beast Boy.

"Raven why are you doing this?" asked Beast Boy while dodgging one of her attacks. Terra threw a huge rock at her, only to have it shatter in mid air. Raven gave a slight frown.

"Why do you even care Beast Boy." she spat bitterly at him.

"The names Beast." he growled at her. She just smirked before flying above him.

"Well _Beast_, im doing what i want" she said as she flew low to get him. She missed as he rolled near Terra.

"B. why are you even talking to her, can't you see she's a bad guy now we don't have time for talking, she.. " Terra was cut off by the grip on her ankle as she went flying threw the air. She hung upside down infront of Raven.

"I believe he was talking to me." her eyes glowed red,she grabbed Terras arm. That sent shocks of pain through her whole body. Raven was having fun untill she felt a huge paw smack her to the concrete. Jinx soon after joined her. All the Titans where out of breath as they stood ready around the hole in which they two girls where. Robin was the first one to check, he looked in the hole slightly only to be shaken by the three pair of eyes that stared back at him. Two sets of red and one of pink. Before he could react Raven flew at him. She grabed one of his legs. She had him above the hole now. He struggled to get free of her grip. He was almost out when he felt sharp pain run down his spine. He cried out a little in pain. Raven started laughing.

"You guys really believe your any match for us," she asked her eyes growing a darker shade of red sending more pain into Robin. He jerked around trying to break free.

"Friend Raven please stop!" yelled Starfire as she flew up beside her trying to get to Robin. Raven paused at the sound of her old friends voice. She turned slightly to look at her. Starfires eyes held sadness and confusion. This brought a slight frown to her lips. Just when she was about to let him go she dropped him when a large rock hit her. Starfire rushed to grab ahold of her boyfriend. Raven was now in the wall.

"Friend Terra what are you doing," she asked as she led Robin to the ground.

"She was hurting Nightwing" she answered like it was the most obvious answer. Starfire gave her a warning look.

"She was just about to hand him to me willingly" argued Starfire. Beofre Terra could speak they heared and low growl followed by the rock hitting the ground. Raven was floating just above them. Her eyes focoused on Terra.

"You bitch!" she screamed launching her self at Terra. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms infront of her and prepared for impact but it never came. She opened them to see Beast holding Rvaen by the arms pushing her back. The two looked deep into each others eyes as Raven struggled to get free from his grip.

"Let go Beast Boy," she said between clentched teeth. He growled at her showing his sharpend fangs to her as a warning.

"The names Beast and no i wont," he corrected her. This only angered her more.

"So your gonna protect that trader." she asked her eyes getting darker as she spoke. She could faintly hear Jinx off to the side fighting BumbleBee again as Cyborg tried to get himself unstuck in the wall. She glanced slightly around the room. She felt his grip tighten around her now small rist. She looked back to him.

"Shut your damn mouth. If anyones a trader it's you. What kind of friend would to this to her team. No matter what you do you always prove my point. What do you like have no heart." he spat his insults at her. He could fell her twitch under his grasp. Then her skin turned dangerously hot. He quickly let her go and jumped back. He checked his hands to find slight burn marks but nothing serious. Beast looked up just in time to be hit in the face by a dark force. But she wasn't done with him, no far from it. She grabed his ankle a slung him into the wall. Before he could get up he was being dragged again into another wall, then hit by the dark force again. After a few more blows to the back,chest, and face he finally landed on the floor infront of a shakend Starfire,Terra and Nightwing.

"Im the trader huh? Im not the one that helped our enamey get away. Im not the one that keeps hurting you. She is!" she screamed as she broke away pieces of floor under and around them. Thinking fast Starfire flew away just in time with Nightwing. Terra and Beast fell to the lower leves with Raven. The rest of team was about to jump down when pink glass appeard infront of them. They turned to see Jinx shaking her head no.

"Nah uh. This has nothing to do with you losers." she said with a sick smile on her face. Everyone stood in a fighting stance before losing all feeling in their body. Jinx laughed as they fell to the floor. Meanwhile with Raven, Terra , and Beast.

They tried to run from her, but it was impossible. She was every where they went. Terra stopped to catch her breath. Beast turned toward her.

"Terra we can't stop, we have to keep going." he stated as he tried to grab hold of her hand only to have her snatch it back.

"Well im sorry if i don't have steal lungs like you" she snapped at him. He could feel the annoyence in her voice. He rolled his eyes slightly. While breathing Terra didn't notice the dark hands the krept around her neck and slamed her against the wall. Beast turned in time to see her off the ground and against the wall being choked to death by drakness. He ran to her and tried to pry the hands from around her to be shocked everytime. Terra started to turn and deep plae blue color. He started freaking out, he didn't know whta he would do if he lost almost lost her once and he was a wreck.

"Raven stop this, just let her go. It's me you wanted right. She has nothing to do with this" he screamed into the pitch black hallway. Hearing a light thump he turned to see Terra on the floor unconsious. But before he could get to her she was dragged into the wall. He ran toward her only to be met with the feel of cold stone under his hands. He slamed one hand on the wall making it crack slightly.

"Damn it Rae stop this." he turned around looking for her.

"Why Beast, isn't this fun?" she asked while stepping out of the shadows right behind him. He felt her hand on his back and he turned. Standing there was a very sick looking girl. He stiffend, it was Raven. The Raven he knew the one he had hurt very badly. She stood there in her long cloke and bodysuit like she used to. Except her face was dark,her eyes a deep pruple that where red and swolen. Then it hit him the scent. The sweet smell of her blood. His eyes dartted to the deep cut under her right one he inflicked apon her. He felt guilt wash over pain in his belly was bcoming worse. This was what he had done to her. He had broken her, inside and out. Slowly backing away from her.

'This can't be real' he thought while feeling his back hit the wall.

"Oh but it can be Beast" he felt arms go around his neck and a brush of air tickle his ear.

"That was very real" she countiued to whisper in his ear.

"You made me this way," her gripped tightend around him.

"Now you deal with it." she whispered that part sternly. Beast felt his whole body tense. He slowly looked to the right to see four red eyes staring back at him. His deep green eyes widen.

A/N; Ok so i know that i made allot of the characters way out of character but i just needed them to fit in with my story. So i apalogize if their not close to who they are in the acual show. Some of the characters will really be out of character as they also had a bad memory that haunted them. I will be explaining that later on in the my spell check on my laptop is broken so sorry for any spelling and grammer errors. I wanted to focous more on the reaction of the team and a little bit of the reaction of Raven in this chapter. Im going to fully focous on Ravens reaction and Beasts pain in the next chapter. I would like to thank all those who had reviewed. So a big thanks to; thorn0014,Too Lazeh To Log In,blackkitty27,WoodlandSprite,lonerinluv,keyks554, and Sunshine-Midnight123. I would also like those who added me to their fav. story list. So thank you ; kassy1536,Shingi echidna,blackitty27,and TheNicks. If i forgot anyone im sorry. Also i might not be able to update as much since i still have school and all. But if my plans go the way i want them to then i'll probly update on new years eve,new years day. but if not then i'll try to update this story every tuesday. Well thats all the news for now, so untill next time readers. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANTS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If i did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shuned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborge-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 4; Calm Down!

Beasts eyes widen even ferthere when he felt his air circulation being cut off. Struggling to get away from the death grip that she had on him. He started to drift slightly into a dreamless sleep. His eyelids felt heaveyer by the second.

'NO! This can't be how it ends for me' Beast thought. He had to find the strength somewhere in his body and fight back. Beast stopped struggling and went limp in her arms. A slight smile grew on her lips and she dropped his body to the floor. She slowly stepped out from the dark that she was hiding in. Staring down at his lifeless body brought slight tears to her eyes but the smile grew. She felt like she was free, she had gotten rid of the thing connecting to the pain in her past. Her smile disapered when he started to change. She slowly took a step back. He changed into the "Beast".

"Now, now Raven did you really believe it's that easy to get rid of me" he said in a deep animalistic voice. She backed away slowly eyes back to normal and thought Cyborg got rid the "Beast" the last time they saw it.

"What's the matter Raven, or is it Shadow now. There can't possibly be anything wrong." He said while walking closer to her with every word slipping from his thin lips. She felt slight anoyyance at his words, she had to find way to defeat him and fast.

"There's nothing wrong Beast. Just mearly shocked is all." she answered while slowly rising in the air just above his head. Then an idea popped into her head.

'If i can't destroy him, maybe just maybe i can get him to destroy himself' she thought while a smirk graced her lips. Beast seemed to noticed her pleased look and started to feel alittle uneasy. Raven was always smart and she could figure out in time how to win a battle. He didn't know how to act when she appeared right infront him within seconds. He jumped slightly backwards hoping that she didn't notice. But no such luck was on his side as her smirk deepend too no end.

"What's the matter Beast. Scared of a little dark?" she whispered in his ear. He hadn't remember when she got so close but she was there again on his right side whispering in his ear. His body jerked backwards only to be met with a cold stone wall. Beast shrunk back to his orignal size as he grabed at the back of his head, eyes closed. He felt someting cold grip around his face and his eyes shot open to meet red ones staring back at him. He tried to turn away but something kept him staring deep in the pools of blood red. He felt oddly relaxed and his mind started to fog and his chest felt tight as he slumped againsgt the wal. He could faintly hear Raven chant slowly as her eyes glowed brighter. His eyes once again decided he was tierd and drifted shut. He could hear some of the words she chanted into his ear.

_"Darkness fall, pain bring its light. Curse this soul with bad dreams and fright. Bring forth the pain of the past. Show this son of a bitch my he may share my suffering. Bring in the painful memories"_

The light slowly faded from his mind as he felt cold and alone. He jumped from his sleep. Looking around he sees a dark room filled with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. Slowly standing he walks over to the smallest mirror. He peered into it to see a 3 year old boy. With green skin,eyes and pointed ears. All the kids around him laughing and pointing at him yelling "FREAK" and "MONSTER". Beast eyes widen and he snatched his head away from the small mirror only to find a slightly bigger mirror behind him. In it showed a boy who could only be a meer 12 years old being chase by grown men throwing stones at him. He fell to the ground and the men beat him, over and over all he saw was foot after foot and punch after punch. Beast felt his chest tighten even more. He moved along the mirrors each one worse then the last he couldn't bare to go on. He finally stopped infront of this medium size mirror that had his mother shot dead infront of him. The pain was becoming to much.

_"What's the matter Beast. To much reality for you?"_He heard the voice but couldn't find where it was coming from. Shaking while standing only to find himself pushed to the floor. He turned his head and there stood a dark figure. It was huge with four red eyes staring evily at him. It's mouth covered in sharp teeth. He felt pain in his chest again once he saw Terra sitting in the middle of it. Trying to regain his stance but the monster pushed him back down.

_"You don't like what you see hmm. Well how about this one." _The figure said as a mirror flashed infront of him to show his father leaving him on the street. He turned away.

_"Hmm well this ones nice."_

Another mirror apeared and in it was Terra with slade and then again but this time it wa something else. It was him hurting Raven. His body tensed and his breath stoped. The next one that flash hurt the most. It was Terra with at least 4 other guys. He closed his eyes,he didn't want to believe it. He knew she was drifting but to acually cheat on him after he gave up so much for her. He gave up who he was and most importantly he gave up his friendship with Raven. His body went numb.

'Raven.'

He didn't have time to think anymore before he felt sharp pain in the side of his skull. Grabing at his head to try and subdue the pain growing all the way.

"Ugh"

"What's the matter Beast to much for you. Don't like facts of your life do you. You feel the pain it causes to others. Do you see what it makes people do just to regain their sanity!Do you see all the shit you put me through!" the figure screamed louder as it got closer to the shaken man on the floor. It stopped just a few feet away. Terras body fell out and hit the ground. He only slightly looked over at her and then back to the figure when he saw movement. His eyes widen as Raven slowly stepped out of the figure looking battered and torn. The pain rush to his head again.

"Look at me Beast Boy." sha said calmly. He kept his eyes shut.

'NO! It wasn't my fault.' he screamed at himself.

"Look at me Beast Boy!" she screamed this time. He flinched but made no movement to open his eyes. He felt cold hands on his face. His eyes shot open, to meet Ravens gaze. Deep green met with Deep red pools of blood. He took in her face inch by inch. Her face was dark but her skin pale. The cut he placed under her right eye bled a river down her right side of her face. The other eye shed no tears, it was lifeless and hallow. He had done this to her. She was broken and beatin down, all because of him. He, the one that was suppose to lifet her up and be her best friend. He was the one who let her fall. It's like he purposly took a knife and stabbed her in the back. He destroyed her life just to save someone he thought was his only reason for living. Only to find that she was worth nothing, she lied and cheated him. But he just wouldn't listen to Raven. She was looking out for him, and he broke her. Beast could feel the tears roll down his cheeks and hit her cold hands. He slowly lifted his hand to her face and brushed gently her left cheek. Her body flinched at his uncalled for touch. Her breath hitched then her hands flew to his neck. She put all the strength she had to choke him. Still his hand didn't move.

"You did this!It's all your fault!" she screamed while tightening her grip. He stopped stroking her cheek as his body was finally feeling the effects of air loss. He slowly dropped his hand and his eyes started to close. He didn't fight this time and Raven knew it, her grip losend but then regained its strength. He was going to let her take his life if it was the only way to regain her own. His eyes were almost shut, but before he could slip endlessly into black Raven and him heard a scream. Raven dropped him and his body julted upward. He opened his eyes, he was back. Out of that dark world that she plunged him into. And there she was standing over what looked to be like a wounded Jinx. He turned his attention to his friends that where running toward him.

"Friend Beast are you alright?" half scream Starfire as she ran to him. He rubbed his neck to find it more then a little sore. That was all real, she was going to take his life and he was going to let her. But why did she hesitae. He looked back to the other team mates trying to get to Raven and Jinx through her sheld.

"Give it up Raven, just come with us peacfuly." stated Nightwing. Raven gave him a solem look.

"Im sorry, but i can't go with you this time." she said with a slight sad smile on her face as she grabed up her partner and disapeared into the dark behind her. Before she went all the way through she gave Beast a very confused look. Beast was left sitting and wondering as his team mates went to help an unconsous Terra.

'Raven?'

A/N; Ok so here is chp. 4. Im still trying to work out most of the plot im just writing this as i go along but i do have most of the plot down in my head so im going off of mental notes scince my notes on my laptop got lost. But anyway i would like to thank all my readers. You guys really make me feel good about this story i really think it's going some where. So once again thanks. I would also once again like to thank thoses who added me to their fav. list this time so thank you ; Woodland Sprite and Lavixen Amor. Also i would like those who reviewed this time so thanks to; Lord Anubis Judge of the dead, Woodland Sprite,thorn0014,blackkitty27,keys554, and Wolvmbm. Well i tried to focus more on her reaction in this chp. so i hope i achived my point. So untill next time readers.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If i did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shuned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborge-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 5; Gotta make it right.

Beast and the team returned to the tower a little while after the fight. He was in such deep thought that he hadn't noticed Starfire coming at him with the bandages. He flinched away from her once one of the bandages hit his skin.

"Friend Beast have i hurt you?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes. He let out a shallow breath as his throught was still slightly closed.

"No Star it's just sore is all, you can countinue." he stated and she happly began to rap his neck as gentaly as she could. He gave a slight sigh as the pain started to subdue. Nightwing then entered the room along with Cyborg and an unhappy BumbleBee.

"Hey guys," he started but was cut off by his fearless leader.

"Don't 'Hey' us Beast, you almost died today and that's all you have to say to us." Nightwing stated sternly.

"Please let us not be so harsh." quietly stated Starfire as she flew to his side. Letting out an understanding sigh he went and sat next to sat in silence for a few moments before Beast started it off.

"It's not her fault." it was a whisper but they caught it.

"Not her fault B. she was going to kill you with out any second thoughts. She knew what she was doing very well and your saying it's not her fault!" shouted Cyborg. BumbleBee had to grab hold of his hand to calm him.

"You don't understand Cy. i did this to her. She's broken because of me." he forced out. The whole room fell quite. All his team mates looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked BumbleBee first. His body stiffend as the memories of today came flashing back to him. He held his breath as he looked up to his friends, he had guilt writin all over his face.

"7 years ago when Raven left,...I hurt her very badly. It's all my fault that she's like this!I didn't see it all back then because of all the anger i felt towards her, but i see it now." he rushed it out. Now his words just hung there in the air as he waited for his friends to absorbe them. Nightwing flinched as he came to relize what he was saying.

"So,...your the one who gave her that scar?" he asked calmly. Once again his breath got caught in his throught and all he could do was nod and look away in stood and walked a few feet away to think. Starfire was unsure how to feel. She felt that it was both his fault and then again it was their fault. BumbleBee was shocked and didn't know how to react.

"B. how could you do that to Rae like that. I know we where all upset with her but anger is no exscue..." Cyborg was cut off.

"Im not making excuses Cy. i hurt her and now i am going to fix it. This is my problem and i brought all of you down with me. If it wasn't for me, maybe Raven would still be here with us. Fighting for good, but she's not and it's my fault!" he said slowly now standing and heading for the door.

"Where are you going friend Beast?" half yelled Starfire at his retreeting form.

"Im going to make it right. I have to stop this,no one else should get hurt because of me. I have to do this on my own." he finnished but before he could leave he felt a firm hand on his shoulder holding him back. He turned to see his leader holding on with a focoused look on his face.

"Beast you can't go at this alone, we all have been harsh on Rae. So we all must face this, we are afterall a team." he calmly stated. Beast was shocked he thought that they would surely want nothing to do with him after all he's the reason they now have to deal with a evil Rvaen.

"Yes , this is right we are a team!" yelled Starfire as she gave him a death bringing hug. He looked around to the rest of the team, even BumbleBee who had been dead set on killing someone was smiling back at him with understanding.

"Listen Beast we're not saying that we're ok with what you did but this was a problem bought on by a team and thus it needss to be fixed by a team." stated BumbleBee as she flew over and patted him on the back.

"You guys..." he couldn't finnish the moment before a now awaken Terra walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at her. She froze in her spot and was very confused.

"What?"

"You just messed up this heart warming moment that's what" said BumbleBee. Her and Terra never seemed to get along. She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we a little old for heart warming moments anyway." she said while walking over to the fridge. This erned her a slight hiss of anoyyance from Starfire.

"Your never to old to share joy and understanding." Star said as calmly as she could muster. She shrugged her shoulders and grabed a beer from the fridge.

"Ok so what was this 'moment' about?" she asked while walking over to the group. Once again BumbleBee rolled her eyes and prceeded to tell her but Nightwing got there first.

"We're talking about Raven."Terra froze mid way drinking her beer.

"Why would you be talking about the girl who almost killed me?" she questioned.

"Not just you, she could have killed all of us but she didn't. She had the chance to kill me but she held back." said Beast kindof coldly. Terra seemed mad at his reply.

"Well where you the one knocked unconsious and almost strangled to death. No you weren't!" she stated while standing in front of him. He could almost see the puffs of smoke coming out her ears. He was slowly losing what little paitence he had.

"Look _Ter-ra_, he was closer to death then you and you know it. If it wasn't for your sorry ass none of this would have happend." stated a pissed BumbleBee while pushing her back a little. Terra looked taken back but composed herself fast.

"My fault, how is this my fault. Im not the one who made her some crazy chick." she yelled back.

"You bitch, you know it's all your fault. I didn't want to say anything because i thought what's done was done but its not. You didn't have to push Nightwing out of the way that day. You could have saved him without putting yourself in danger but no. And don't try to tell me that i was just trying to help bullshit cuz it don't work on this one." she said while pointing to herself.

"You've got some nerve for a replacement Titan!" yelled Terra. BumbleBee was beyound pissed.

"I know you did not just say that to me. Im the replacemnt, pa-lease bitch your the trader who's trying to work her way back to the top of the tower. Well i got news for you sucking up to everyone and fucking Beast isnt going to get you there." she screamed back. Beast face was now red from slight anger and embbarrasment. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Who's trying to make their way to the top huh? Wouldn't that be you little miss fuck the machanic." they where both face to face.

"That is enough." yelled Nightwing trying to regain controll. Beside him was and unhappy Beast and a mad as hell Cyborg. BumbleBee 'hump'ed' but moved away from her.

"Obviously we have problems to work out, but at this moment we have a bigger problem to work out and that is fixing things between Raven and the team. Are we all clear," he said. BumbleBee and Terra looked at each other then looked away.

"Fine."

A/N;Well heres chp. 5 yayyy! I tried to focous on the teams reaction on what happend. I know it might seem like they forgave him to fast but they are a team and not all of them have forgived him anyway. I would like to thank all those who reviewed this time so thank you; Woodland Sprite,blossom1o1, Wolvmbm,and MysteryBatOuttaHell. I would also like to thank those who added me to their fav. list this time so thank you; MysteryBatOuttaHell, and Woodland Sprite. Don't worry tho because in the next chapter i will focous on Rvaen and Jinx reaction to the fight. So untill next time readers.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 6; Confusion.

The team decided to split up and track down their ex-team mate.

Meanwhile with Jinx and Raven. By the time they got home the sun was beginning to set. Raven got Jinx inside and on the couch to heal her.

"That was some messed up shit Rae." said Jinx as her wounds began to close. Raven stayed silent and just nodded. She had this funny look on her face she finished of the last cut. Jinx jumped up and stretched out her newly healed limbs before looking at her partner.

"Rae are you OK, I mean you've been quiet since we got home?" she asked. Raven hadn't answered. She just sat on the couch looking down at her hands. So deep in thought that everything around her was becoming a blur.

'Why couldn't I killed him? He gave me the chance but I...held back'

'Your turning soft Raven you should of just ended that boy'

'Why would he let me kill him?'

'Dose it matter, he's weak and pathetic. He's not worth losing yourself to.'

'Shut up, I have to think'

'Don't think just act. He made you this way, he's the one who let you slip through the cracks. And now your broken because of him. Destroy him damn it!'

Raven grabbed her head trying to still her thoughts.

'Shut up, you don't know what your talking about!'

'Your to soft now Raven your gonna let him get away with what he did to you. Your just as pathetic as him.'

"Shut your fucking mouth!Im not turning sift and IM not pathetic you don't know a damn thing so just leave me alone!" she screamed only to realize that wasn't in her head only. She slowly turned her head to look at her friend from the kitchen. Jinx had a worried look on her face.

"Raven are you OK? I mean your talking to no one again..." Asked Jinx as she carefully walked over to her friend. Raven looked at her slightly.

"Uh... yeah IM fine sorry..." She didn't know what else to say.

"You sure, I mean this has happened before and nothing good ever comes from you talking to that voice and.." She was cut off.

"And what do you know? You know nothing, don't be a foolish little girl Jinx and grow up. It's got nothing to do with you so shut your damn mouth and let me live!" said Raven with her four red eyes glowing. Jinx jumped slightly but went to her friends side.

"Raven come back, don't fall to deep. Remember who you are, you don't have to let the darkness take all of you away!" Jinx practically screamed in her friends ear. She shook Raven until her eyes went back to normal. Raven's limbs felt heavy. She fell against Jinx for support.

"Jinx...?What happened?" she quietly asked as she was placed on the couch.

"You went all bitchy diva on me. Look Rae IM not trying to tell you how to deal with this but it's not safe for you to go to deep and you know it." she calmly stated. Raven looked at her friend with her poker face before answering.

"I know Jinx but this time,...it Seemed so much stronger then casual. I mean she kept pulling me down, trying to make me remember Beast Boy and the team. But she only showed me the bad." said Raven while brushing some of her hair out of her face. Jinx looked sadden by her friends dilemma.

"Ok look how about we go see Dr. E ok, and see what he can do to help this constant voice in your head. Just make sure to keep it in check from now on." Jinx said. Raven just nodded.

"I think I'll take a nap IM a little sore," Raven said while heading for her room.

'Don't be so weak Raven. You can trust me more then you can trust her.'

'Shut up IM done talking to you'

'Oh but your not, you can't just turn me off like im some TV.'

'I will learn to just get rid of you.'

'Good luck Raven. Im apart of you, im the part that holds all the evil inside.'

'Im nothing like you'

Your more like me then you think. Just look at how you reacted to Beast, you let me take over to do what we both want.'

Raven grabbed her head again trying to block out her darker side and get back to reality. It wasn't working the voice just screamed louder and louder. She heard her lamp break and then the knock on her door. Her eyes flashed red one more time before she finally calmed herself. By the time Jinx got to her side she was painting and almost pulling out her hair.

"Omg Raven what the hell happened?" questioned Jinx. Raven realized she was normal again and slowly let go of her hair. Sitting still in silence for a moment before letting out a loud breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I, I guess I just lost control for a while." she answered while staring at the sighed and helped her friend up.

"I changed my mind, I don't need quite. Let's,...let's go out tonight ok." said Raven. Jinx blinked a couple times giving her friend the 'I know you did not just say that' look.

"Raven is that the smart thing to do, I mean you just lost control. Maybe putting you around people isn't the smartest thing to do right now." stated Jinx. Raven slightly rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine, if im in a loud room I can't hear the voice." she said while standing up. Jinx sighed once again as she gave in.

"Fine you want loud. I know let's go to that new club that open in town." Jinx said thoughtfully. Raven only nodded at her friend. Jinx clapped happily as she walked out of Ravens room.

'I hope I can get this under control.'She thought as she walked over to her closet.

'It's all his fault, my inner demons where doing just find until I saw him' she flinched a little when she looked down at her hands. The very hands that almost kill her ex-team mate. Slowly curling them into fist she dropped them to her side. Raven was going to finish her thought when she heard the doorbell.

"I got it!" she could hear Jinx yell. A small smile spread to her lips but disappeared when she heard Jinx again.

"Uh Raven you might want to come out here!" she sounded a little frightened. So she rolled her eyes and made her way to the living room. Her body froze up when she saw the Titans in their living room. All of them where staring at her but one gaze stood out and it was him.

"Raven we need to talk."

A/N; Ok im sooo sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up faster but it really doesn't seem all that good it's was more of a way to explain how Ravens inner demons reacted to seeing Beast again after so long. It also helped in the reuniting of the team once again. In the next chapter im gonna focus on how they try to fix things with again im sorry for my spelling and grammar errors I had to find a new spell check because the last one put the fricken hyper link thing in im sorry if my chapters seem short , truly it depends on how I feel the day I right it. If im in a good mood you'll get a chapter that might have 3 to maybe 4 thousond words. Anyway I would like to thank the people that reviewed this time so thank you; Kamiccolo's rose,blossom1o1,Woodland Sprite,blackkitty27,Skies-Shall-Rain,Sunshine-Midnight123,thoron0014,MysteryBatOuttaHell, and Wolvmbm. I also want to thank those who added me to their Fav. list so thanks; pattie103,kamiccolo's rose,BlackAmber1331,helikesitheymikey,GabrielusPrime,Skies-Shall-Rain, and MysteryBatOuttaHell. Im sorry if I forgot anyone it was a lot this time. Also one more thing before I go I might not be able to update often as I have school and just to add to the stress I have to go on a diet ugh. Well enough of that so un till next time readers.


	7. Note 1

Heyyy guysss it'ss me im sooo sorry i haven't been updating and im not gonna sit here and give lame ass excuses. Truth is i've just been busy and lazy at the same time. I was doing school work,half-assed it in the end. But besides that i will be updating very soon i have some ideas but i still want to work out the bumps and cracks in my storyline. So i'll try and get the chap. up by this weekend, the latest will probly be Monday or Tuesday. I hope you guys aren't to upset about the late chapter im working on it right now but it's not finnished. And i really don't want to put a half-assed chapter up here so it'll have to wait. But i hope you guys can hold on for a few more days. Well i have to go now but don't worry there will be a next chapter and very soon. 3 Untill next time readers.


	8. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 7; Emotional Confusion.

"Raven we need to talked." stated Nightwing. Raven was still recovering from shock as to how they found her. She looked around for anything that would get her out of this. Her eyes rested on Jinx who was in a half fighting stance. They shared looks before Jinx nodded at her. Letting out a sigh she turned back to the team.

"What are you guys doing here. There's nothing to talk about." she calmly said while sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

"There is something to talk about. Beast told us about 7 yrs. ago." said BumbleBee. Ravens finger stopped in mid air over the remote. She switched it off and stood to face them.

"Fine you wanna talk about 7 yrs. ago then lets talk about it." they all stayed silent as she continued.

"I made a mistake, no not even that I lost control. I know what happened was wrong but it was not all my fault. I tried over and over to fix what I had done but it just wasn't good enough for any of you!The way you all treated me was unforgivable. I truly thought you guys where my friends but you tuned on over something so miner. I was hurt that day by all of you, even Starfire who in the end was the only one who tried to fix things between us. If you guys were so worried about or friendship then you would have fixed it then, not now. After years of me going out on my own. You have no idea the emotional toll it has taken on me. This whole time I kept blaming myself. Well IM done with that shit, it's time you asswholes take some of the credit!" Raven yelled out all at once, she was panting like an animal by the time she was finished. Everyone had the look of utter shock on their face even she calmed a bit she spoke.

"There we talked about it now get the hell out."

Nobody spoke at first they all just stood there trying to put everything together. Beast was the first one to move.

"Raven look, I that i hurt you but don't punish these guys for something i did." he started but was cut off.

"OOh no it's not all your fault, they know what they did and now they have to live with the mistakes made." she bitterly spat at him. He was getting fed up with her attitude.

"Look would you just shut the fuck up and listen. Im here to make things right not get into another argument about all the shit i fucked up 7 yrs. ago." he said to her face. She pushed him back so he was a good 2 feet away.

"It's to late to make up now. All that pain i felt that day will never go away." Raven said as she calmly looked at the ground. Everyone stayed silent as they waited for someone to more or say something.

"Well, ummm Raven can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Jinx. Raven said nothing but followed her anyway. As soon as they where in the kitchen Jinx closed the door and turned to her friend with a knowing look. Raven turned her head slightly.

"Raven, look at me" said Jinx. She hesitated but she looked at her friend. Jinx held a sadden and concerned look on her face. Ravens eyes softened slightly.

"Raven, now I know that this is the last thing you want to here and I damn sure know IM the last person you wanna hear it from but...maybe you should try to forgive them." Jinx finished quick and waited for the heated argument that was to come. But after minutes of wait with her hands up to protect her and her eyes closed nothing came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a very pain filled look on her face. Raven sat down at the table that they kept in the kitchen.

"I can't Jinx, i...i just can't" she said quietly as she looked down.

"But Rae.." Jinx was cut of by Raven.

"I can't Jinx if I let this go IM sure I'll be beyond fixing. All the pain in those years, it just wont go away." she finished as she held her hands to her face trying to control the tears. Jinx sat next to her a stroked her back lightly.

"Raven you have a chance at a better life with them. They I here practical begging for your forgiveness. I never had this chance to make things right because they didn't care much for me. But your teammates do care and that's why they are here." she finished softly. Raven looked to her friend and found a solemn but comforting look on her face. Jinx gave a small smile hoping for her partner to return it. Raven stalled but returned the small gesture non-the-less.

"Jinx IM not sure IM ready to let this go just yet." she whispered slightly.

"Then don't let it go, make them work for it. You have to make them see that you are worth a lot more then anything or one out there. Make them see how this pain has effected you and don't back down." Jinx stated calmly. Raven was unsure of this plan and needed to think things over.

"I'll think about it IM not so sure about this, w-what if I end up being hurt again I truthfully don't think I can handle anymore IM already past my breaking point Jinx." Raven said kind of shaky. Jinx nodded in agreement before saying.

"Raven I understand trust when I say I do but like I always say 'Don't let the fear of losing keep you from playing the game'." she smiled sweetly at her partner before getting up.

"Now you need to think this over and let them know tomorrow ok Rae?" said Jinx in a questioning tone with a small smirk on her lips. She gave a small nod and smiled while getting up. They walked back into the livingroom to find BumbleBee fighting with Terra. They both gave each other a strange look.

"What the hell is going on here!"

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't been updating. Im not gonna give you some lame excuse so IM just going to get on about this chapter and the next one coming up. In this chap. I just really wanted to focus on how Raven felt when they wanted to fix everything. I was kindof trying to go for the 'You bastard hurt me enough so leave me the fuck alone' moment but im not so sure i got the point across. Im not gonna lie i tried really hard on this chapter because i tend to get stuck on chapter 6 a lot in any of my stories so right now this is the longest story I've ever written right now and IM proud of that. So lets get down to the important stuff. In the next chapter you are gonna see the fight that happened between Terra and BumbleBee. So with that said lets get down to the thank yous. First i'd like to say thank you readers for staying with me soo a big 'YAHOO' for you guys *throws arms up and cheers* . Now I want to thank those who added me to their fav. list so thank you; happy bryc, gypsygirl108, 02slittlebaka, Kikiyou313,pattie103,and Lelein. I would also like to those who reviewed this time so thank you; boona,blackkitty27, Woodland Sprite, thorn0014,Wolvmbm,and Skies-Shall-Rain. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far im still working out some bumps and knots into the story line but I'll make it work some how. Well until next time bye peeps! *Holds up peace sign and walks out with a pimp walk* LOL.


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 8; What the hell!

Before;

"Well, ummm Raven can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Jinx. Raven said nothing but followed her anyway.

MEANWHILE;

"I don't even know why where doing this?" Terra stated while flopping down on the couch. BumbleBee rolled her eyes.

"Because we want friend Raven back" said Starfire as she floated infront of BumbleBee. Terra just snorted at her looked over to the red faced Tamaranean. He gentaly put his hand on her shoulder to give her silent comfert.

"We'll im sorry you don't feel the same way as we do, but this is how it's going to be ok." stated Beast with a sore look on his face. Terra sat up onced he spoke and did not like what was being said.

"We'll im sorry, and you want to know why. Because you guys give in to easy, not only did she try to kill me once but twice!" she screamed. Beast was becoming annoyed with the blonde.

"Oh just shut up Terra no one cares what you think." stated BumbleBee while leaning onto Cyborg's arm. Terra turned to face her.

"Oh please you think you have a right to talk down to me because your older huh? Well you don't replacments should really learn their place. So learn it bitch." she pointed a slim finger in her face. BumbleBee was beyond pissed now. She slowly let go of Cyborg much to his dismase and fully faced stood above her by 5 inches.

"Look i was trying to be nice to because i felt bad for you. You wanna know the truth Terra do yah really wanna know?" she asked but Terra just stayed silent so she countinued.

"Your nothing but a fake ass hoe, the only reason your back on the team is because of Beast, but look at him, he can't even look at you now and that's just dating for god's sake. You used to be a sweetheart,i still didn't like your ass back then because i knew that shit was fake but i still had some respect for you. But you know what you've changed into something that even the sickist and most twisted person wouldn't have an ounce of respect for. Your a whore and a drunk, ever scince you've turned 21 you never put down the bottle. Your an ugly ass bitch i hope you know that, because even the little bit of respect i had for you is gone. You say Raven isn't worth it but in realityl your the one not worth 's all your fault anyway. You are trash bitch now your the only one who needs to learn there place." finished BumbleBee now panting slightly from her outburst. Terra held a look of shock as did everyone else.

"So you think you know me...you don't know me none of you do. Ya'll think you could come close to what i've been through and still come out clean. Bitches please well you can all go fuck your selfs. Oh wait but you guys have each other for that now don't you." she slightly questioned as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Now Terra lets not turn this into a persanol matter. This is about getting Raven back and.." Nightwing was cut off.

"Paa-lease the hell with Raven, you always want to look like the hero don't you Nightwing. You always see yourself as the high and mighty but guess what Rich your just not. Your just as pathetic and worthless as everyone else with out powers got it." she screamed at him. He was taken back by her speech but didn't show it. He tightend his fist at his side as he wanted nothing more then to hit the girl infront of him but no matter what he was a gentalman before anything. By this time Starfire stepped infront of him.

"Now friend Terra you have not the right to speek such words to Nightwing." she started.

"OH everyone watch out its nightwings skank to the rescue, what's the matter your powerless man can't handle the fight on his own so you have to step in, now that's jus pathetic." Terra pretty much laughed in her face. Starfire was mad as hell nw but Nightwing had t hold her back before she really hurt the fumming titan. Terra laughed as she saw all there faces.

"You guys faces finally match at how dumb you really are." she screeched. Beast had hjust about enough of this disrespectful bitch's talk.

"What do you have to laugh about Terra huh? Are you that much better then us." he laughed. She stopped intime to see the sick smirk reach his lips.

"Your just as pathetic if not more then all oof us. Like BB said your a whore and a drunk." she cut him off.

"Yeah but you love this whore." she said as if she had gold in her voice. He laughed slightly which caught him off gaurd.

"You think i still love you don't you, well then again you were never good at this thing called love. I used you Terra" he finished. Terra looked at him before speaking.

"W-what? Please your not smart enough to use me." she said kind of questioning herself. His smirk grew to an even sicker leve.

"You may think im not smart enough but what you don't know is how evil i can be. I used you, just like the whore you are. I mean could anyone love you, your just some bitch who look fine as hell in a mini happen to be in my reach and it was easy to string you along. You believed that i loved you in the begining but i didn't the whole time i was with you i was thinking about Raven." his last statment made her body frezee and her blood run cold.

"Oh im sorry is that to much truth for you my .. well look whos on the reciving end, but then again you always where. All those nights i spent with you ment nothing, i used you untill i was sick of you and now that i have a chance to right the wrong that cost me my true love, i don't need you anymore" her face paled as he finished the other titans didn't looked shock at his sudden confession as they already knew of his crush on Raven.

"Oh and one more thing all those nights we fucked, you ever wonder why i never called you by your name. I always called you babe or hot stuff or even angle but never your name, it ment i was sick of looking at you. All i wanted was Raven and you where just a'replacment'. So what was it that you said to B? Oh thats right 'a replacemnet should know their place.'" he finished. He saw slight tears swell in her eyes but he didn't care he was sick of pretending.

"You sick basterd!" she yelled at him while pushing him away from her. He only stepped a few feet back.

"Your sick, i can't even believe you would string me along like im some prostituet!" he laughed again. But this time BumbleBee let her laugh slip out and began laughing with him. The others looked at her with pitty in their eyes and shook their heads. She couldn't believe this. all this time she thought she had him wrapped around her little finger when in reality he used her just like she tried to use him. Now they were all laughing at her or they pittyed her like she was some tramp out late at night working the darkest corner there was. Her face light up with red as she became angryer and angryer.

"How dare all of you laugh at me. Im not some fool, you have no right!" she screeched. They all looked at her, BumbleBee couldn't stop laughing. That was enoguh to make her snap. She lunged at BumbleBee and they landed on the floor with her ontop. Everyone was shock but recovered quickly.

"How dare i be ritaculed when your the hoe here!" she screamed at her. BumbleBee strugled to get her off.

"The hell i am the hoe, im not the one trying to fuck everyone on the team!" BumbleBee screamed back as she was now had a smirk on her lips before she spoke.

"Oh yeah thats why i fucked your boyfirned before you did!" she laughed at her. Everything stood still as those words left her mouth. Everyone looked at each other, Cyborg was the main one with the look of shock on his face. He hadn't recalled ever sleeping with before anyone could think BumbleBee pucnhed Terra square in the face and the she pulled back and striked again. Over and over you could hear her fist coming in contact with her face. The other titans where even more shocked. Before anyone could move to help Rvaen and Jinx emerged from the kitchen to see the fight. They both looked at each other and said.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

A/N; Ok so here is chap. 8 yayyy! I know it took a while but i hope you guys are still with me and i also hope that you like it. I took alot of time on this and tried to make it perfect but something don't always fit so im sorry for that. Any down to bisness. I would like to thank all those who added me to there fave list so thank you; happy bryce,Blueskyrose,,Ravenclaw53,u r awsome,7thNightmare,XDPirateLover1XD, and xRoguexRavenx. Also i want to thank all those who reviewed this time so thank you; Wolvmbm,Skies-Shall-Rain,kadienewberg,Thorn0014,blackkitty27,Chowder,Woodland Sprite,u r awsome,BlackTwit, and boona. I really apriceate you guys you really have no idea how much you encorage me to keep writing i mean i have had a few reviews that kind of pissed me off but im here to have fun and besides they werent for this story anyway. But besides that i will be writing more stories but i want to finished this one and my first InuYasha story first. So just a heads up i will be finishing this soon so look out for my other stories, one is a Naruto story,another is a Bleach sotry, and the last one is another InuYasha sotry. So if you like my story then maybe you'll like those when i upload them. Well that's all for now so untill next time readers ;3.


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 9;

Raven and Jinx eyed BumbleBee as she continued to beat the shit out of Terra but they made no move to stop her. Raven looked up from the sparing girls on the floor to the rest of the team who was shaking their heads.

"Would someone mind telling us why the hell there's a cat fight going on in the middle of our living room?" asked all stood quiet looking at one another before Beast gave a nod and Nightwing began to explain.

"Well Terra just started to have a bitch fit really, and she started to verbally attack the whole team including you Raven." he explain carefully. Raven raised a brow at this. Terra finally managed to through BumbleBee off before either of the girls could start fighting again Raven stepped in.

"Ok that's enough, I will not have this kind of aggression in my house." she stated calmly while stepping in between the two fuming women.

"Why don't you stay out of this, it's got nothing to do with you Raven!" spat Terra as she tried to get around her. BumbleBee was being held back by Cyborg so she couldn't snatch at Terra anymore.

"First off this is my apartment and your fighting in the middle of my living room so yeah bitch it dose have something to do with me." said Raven while giving Terra a slight push back. Terra stumbled slightly before she was forced to sit in a chair by Jinx. Raven then turned to face a now calm BumbleBee as she fixed her hair.

"What happened?" asked Raven calmly. BumbleBee stopped what she was doing and gave all her attention to her former teammate.

"She's the one that started it. She lunged at me calling me the whore of the team and whatever. I mean come on we all know who the whore is and it sure as hell ain't me." she stated while thronging a death glare at Terra who was at this time getting fixed up by a little to roughly snapped her fingers to regain her attention.

"So anyway she attacked me and I tried to fight her off, then the skank went to far trying to say she fucked my man. Oh hellz nah dat bitch had to get it." she finished finally still glaring at Terra who had a small smirk form on her turned her head slightly to Terra.

"If I were you id take that stupid smirk off before it gets slapped off." she stated calmly still while turning her back to Terra again. Terras face now held a scowl in place of that smirk. Beast slightly smiled at that. He was sitting on the other couch with Nightwing and Starfire. Cyborg was sitting next to his girlfriend trying to keep her in the semi-calm state that she was in know.

"Ok well now that everything worked out lets get down to business, Raven has an answer for you guys." stated Jinx as she just finished wrapping Terras rist very and I mean very tightly. Everyone but Terra perked up when they heard. All eyes went to Raven as they awaited her answer. She let a sigh before talking.

"I...i've decided to come back." everyone cheered except Terra who grunted.

"But, it's not just going to go back like it use to be. You guys have to earn that right back and if you don't I'll leave but this time permanently." the cheering stopped at her last team glanced toward Beast and he gave a small smile and a nod. Then Nightwing got up and walked to her. He smiled and held his hand out. Raven slowly took his hand and shook. With that everyone was cheering again and Starfire even ran to give her a bone crushing hug. Raven noticed Jinx in the background and her small smile dropped again. She squeezed herself between them and made her way to her partner in crime.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, I mean you going back to the Titans and all." she started. Raven just shook her head. Jinx looked confused, Raven turned to her team and clapped her hands to get their attention. When she had it she began to speak.

"Guys I have one more condition to me coming back." they all looked just as confused as Jinx did. Raven continued.

"I want Jinx to come with me and become a Titan." she finished all the faces turned to the shocked Jinx standing behind her. Jinx grabbed Ravens hand and ran to the kitchen.

"Umm we'll be right back." she said sweetly on their way to the the teem staring into space after them.

Once in the kitchen Jinx dropped Ravens hand and spoke.

"Raven what where you thinking. I mean I'd love to go with you but there's no way they would want an ex villain there." she started.

"Jinx calm down im pretty sure they don't mind an ex villain if there asking a current killer back." stated Raven with a small smile on her face.

"Besides im not the only one who should have a second chance." she said while holding her hand out to her friend. Jinx looked at it then up to her face again.

"So what do you say partner in crime, you know we can't break up now." as she finished her little speech Jinx was in tears. She shook her head and took her hand. They did their secret handshake before exiting the kitchen Jinx still in tears and Raven with a small smile. The team all except Terra were huddled in the middle of the room probably talking about Jinx joining.

"So do you guys have an answer for me yet." asked Raven while straightening up her living room minus the minor blood stains on the white rug. This time it was BumbleBee who turned to answer with a big smile on her face.

"Yes she can Raven, it'll be nice to have another pretty girl on the team. Because truthfully me and star are kind of tired of being the only hot girls on the team." she smiled more when she heard Terra gasp in the background.

"So having you and Jinx join will make it essayer on us you know, because you girls are also hot." she finished with and even bigger smile then when she started. Nightwing just shook his head as he walked past BumbleBee to Raven and Jinx. He held a smile tho as he held his arms open and said.

"It'll defiantly be great to have you two on the team and to have you back Rae." he said,both the girls smiled, Ravens was small but it showed great joy. She gave him a hug along with Jinx.

"I'll tell it really is going to be great to be back."

A/N; Hey everyone im so sorry that I haven't been updating and I hope that you guys are still with me on this story I really need to just get a schedule for my stories. ;3. Well here is chp. 9 I hope you liked it. Im not going to lie I had no idea where this chapter was going but I like how it turned out in the end it was hard work I literally wrote this chp. 3 times before I settled for this one. So lets get down to business I want to thank all those who reviewed this time so thanks ; keyks554, Wolvmbm,blackkitty27,boona,Woodland Sprite,imaginary friends will rule,Skies-Shall-Rain,The Dark End,Zutarafan14,Taeniaea, and u r awsome. I would also like to thank those who added me to their fav. list this time so thanks; edwardsdaydreamer,darkrose345, Breeluv,Short But Deadly,musicrazedchild,imagnary friends will rule,wee kori L, The Dark End, Zutarafan14,kaithelonechampion,littlemrsasian,itwyld,crazyred717, and thank you guys you make me feel better about my writing skills and I have truthfully never been happier ;3. Well one more thing before I go im going to uploading another story. Yes I know I haven't finished this one yet but I just have this idea in my head and I just want to see if you the readers would like to read it so im only going to put up the first chapter then if I get enough reviews I'll continue it. Well until next time readers. ;3.


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 10; Problem?

The sun beamed slightly in her eyes through the curtains in her room. Raven slowly sutured until she finally decided to get up. Rolling to her right she didn't relies how close she was to the edge of her bed and she fell off.

"Ugh stupid floor' she whispered to herself. She heard her door slide open. Raven turned to her partner and smiled.

"Well today's the day." stated Jinx with a smile. Raven just nodded to her as she got up. Jinx seemed so happy to be moving in with the Titans. She half ran and half skipped out the door. The night before they spent packing to make the move easy and fast. They still had large furniture to move but they would get to that when the rest of the team got there. Giving her limbs a good stretch before getting her day started. It was still kinda early around 8:36am, the team wouldn't be there until 10 so they had time to shower,eat and pack up the rest of their stuff. It took a while for the team to be a 110% be hind her, mostly because Terra wouldn't shut her mouth. Raven gave a smirk. The little blonde that she hated so much was gone. Her life seemed to be clearing up nicely. She can remember the whole conversation the led to her disposal.

Flashback;

They all stood around smiling and and hugging. Starfire and BumbleBee where sitting on the couch trying to get to know Jinx while Raven was talking to the guys. Terra sat on the love seat getting more pissed by minute as she saw how well everyone was getting along.

'This is crazy how the hell do they think this is going to work. She tried to fucking kill me'

Sighing she shifted on the couch in the direction of Beast. He sat looking out the window with a small smile on his lips. You could tell he was looking at Ravens reflection on the glass then the actual city out side. Terra rolled her eyes at this.

Raven was smiling while talking to Nightwing and Cyborg.

"It's going to be great with you back Rea the tower just never felt the same after you left" said Cyborg as he pushed her playfully.

"Well it'll defiantly be good to be back. I guess IM kinda sorry for trying to kill you guys,I just had so much built up anger." she started but was cut off.

"Raven we understand that most of this was our fault, and we intend to make things right between the team and you." stated Nightwing. Raven gave a small smile. She noticed Beast out of the corner of her eye and the smile fell. Nightwing and Cyborg turned to see why her smile disappeared. There smiles also turned back to Raven.

"Look Rae don't think we're all cool with what B did to you cuz we're not. And trust me when I say that he would do anything to make this up to you. Over the years he's become a lot like you," Raven gave a small glare."I mean like you know dissent and closed off from the world. He even started taking up drinking tea in the morning because it reminded him so much a bout you." She snorted. Cyborg let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder."Im just saying that he's hurting a lot more then you think, now that he knows he's the reason that you left he wouldn't stop thinking of ways to make it up to you. I mean Rae you should have saw him on the way over here, he was freaking out. Talking about how you would never forgive him and how if dying was the only way to fix it then he would gladly give his life." Raven felt a sharp pain in her chest."Just know Rae that he is trying and I know it's a lot to ask since I have no idea of all the things he's put you through but please give him that chance to show you just how important you are to him." Raven just stared into space for a moment before giving a slight nod. This brought a smile to both Nightwing and Cyborgs lips. Before they could continue with their heart to heart they heard a loud snort coming from none other than Terra. Everyone turned to look her way.

"What now bitch?" asked BumbleBee. Jinx and Starefire had to hold her back.

"Just that you guys are pathetic, like really. Did you even once stop to think that she's a murderer. We have no idea how many others that she's killed and gotten away with it. For Christ sake she tried to kill me and Beast, dose that mean anything to you!" she was screaming now. Beast saw Ravens fist tighten at her side.

"Chill out Terra, you and me both deserved everything we got and you know it so stop your bitching and sit down." stated Beast trying to defuse the bomb that was close to being set off. Terra shot him a glare.

"Your just saying that because you want to make up with her. Face it Beast you where just as scared and pissed off as I was." Terra spat back at him. He rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Was I scared, HELL YES but I knew what I did was wrong and I have to pay the price so no I was not pissed like you. Come on Terra we all know that this bitch fit is just because your no longer the center of attention, not just mine but everyone's." he finished. Terras face was priceless.

"Why you stupid, low life, unattractive freak!" she screamed but before she could go further Raven stepped in.

"Ok just shut your damn mouth skank I will not have you bad mouthing anyone in my house." she calmly stated. Terra turned in her direction.

"You...this is all your fault. Why can't you just go away, my life was perfect without you in it. So just drop dead." Terra finished. She looked pleased whit her come back but Raven never lost her she gave a small laugh.

"Your funny to me, a stupid little earth bender wishing death upon me. Terra you need to really get over yourself hun. I couldn't care less about your damn life so grow up. Damn your even more needy then I remember you being." Raven finished. Terra was fuming from the ears at this point.

"How dare you, you think you have the right to talk down to me you worthless half demon." Raven glared at her."Oh what's the problem bitch don't like being called what you are. Your nothing but a half demon, not worthy of life or even egnoleged from any of us humans or heros. Your a spiteful bitch and you know it. How can anyone love you, no no, how can anyone stand to be in the same room as you. That's probably why your own mother sent you to the monks. Can you see it now, it's your fault your mother was raped. How dose it feel Raven huh? How dose it feel to know your the reason behind all her pain and suffering." Terra finished while giving a sick smirk to her. Jinx's eyes went wide and she jumped up from the couch. Everyone got quiet as they watch the scene slowly unfold infront of them. Before they could even blink Terra was dangling in the air being held by a dark matter coming from Ravens hands. They could feel the hate pour from her and fill the room within seconds.

"You feel good about yourself huh? Was it nice for the few minutes to be ontop? Did you really feel the need to go that far."Raven laughed, it scared the rest of the team slightly."Well at least I have parents, how dose it feel to be without a family huh? And without respect for yourself you whore. You think you can break me from the meaningless words that spill from your lips. I could end you here and now what the hell do I need feelings for. Your the scum that deserves to die not me. And maybe I'll grant everyone's wishes for them huh?" Terra struggled to free herself."What's the matter? Is the big bad Terra scared of a little half demon like me. I thought you where the big shot hun." Ravens grip tightening around the blondes neck. By now Jinx rushed into Ravens room. The other Titans were to occupied to notice.

"Come on Rae put her down she's not worth it." tried Cyborg. She turned her head slightly and only smiled.

"But if I kill her now then I'll be rid of her forever, that's a better plan don't you think." Raven said.

"I know this isn't the right time but I agree with Raven on this one." said BumbleBee while slightly rising her hand. A sick chuckle came from Raven.

"Well now that it's settled, bye bye earth bender." she said as she was about to give the finishing blow. But before she could she felt numbness fill her body. Dropping Terra on the floor and then joining her shortly after. Terra scurried away quickly into the corner. Beast glared at her then ran over the Ravens side. Everyone looked at Jinx who held a smile.

"Thank god she told me where this was." she said while holding up the needle. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they where holding.

"Well is friend Raven going to be alright?" asked Star as she flew slightly over her. Jinx nodded.

"Yeah she's just numbed for a few minutes." Jinx answered. Nightwing sighed before standing to look at Terra. She was still in the corner trying to calm her nerves while at the same time rubbing her wounded neck.

"Terra what the hell do you think you where doing! Did you really think you had any chance at all! Do you even think!" he screamed at her. The rest of the team finally got Raven on the main couch. They sent glares at her.'Once again if looks could kill' Her attention was brought back to Nightwing when he grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"Terra IM sick of your bitch fits that seem to pop out of no where! You need to get this through you head now, either you get along with Raven or get lost because we don't have time to waste on this anymore."Terra was shocked at him out of all the years he never lost his cool."So what's it going to be?" he crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before stepping away from him.

"Are you guys really going to chose her over me?" Terra asked in all seriousness. No one answered as she looked around the room. The look on their faces told it all.

"Fine! Take her because you just lost me!" she screamed on her way out, she made sure to slam the door. Everyone looked at each other before the girls started a little party.

End of flashback;

Her smile grew as she took her shower.

'Yup it really is going to be good to be home.'

A/N; Ok IM sorry guys that this chapter was really late I don't want to get into it but IM going through a lot at home right now. Well I just wanted to say thank you all who reviewed this time it's getting to be so many I don't think I'll be able to write all your names down. But just know that I really am grateful to you. I also want to thank those who added me to their Fav. list. So thank you, once again to many people to write down. I hope that all my readers stay with me on this story. So in this chapter I just really wanted to make a statement about Terra finally leaving the team. In the next chapter IM going to try an focus on the girls settling back in the Titan tower. So once again thank you all for supporting me in this story. ;3 Well until next time readers.


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 11; Home sweet home.

Raven and Jinx finally finished packing everything up when they heard the doorbell go off. Jinx quickly ran to get it. Opening the door she found the Titans in casual wear ready to help the move. She gave a small smile before stepping to the side to let them enter, the came in returning the smile.

"So you girls ready to get going?" asked BumbleBee. She wore a dark grey tank with matching black and grey shorts. Topped off with her hair in a pony tail and yellow flip flops on her feet. The girls nodded, they could hear a happy Starfire standing next to BumbleBee. She wore a neon green short sleeve shirt with a kitty on the front, with dark blue jean shorts. Topping it off with her hair lose and black and green sneakers on her feet. After the girls moved to go help Jinx in her room the boys became visible to Raven. Nightwing had on worn blue jeans with a blue button down that was open over his white wife beater. Finishing his outfit with black sandals. Cyborg was even dressed in something had dark faded jeans on with a large(maybe a little to large) dark brown shirt. Raven gave a smile at them, but it slightly dropped when she saw Beast walk in, he was sporting some tan cargo shorts with a dark green tank and tan flipflops. He left his hair hanging slightly wild around his head and shoulders. He gave a sad smile and went away from me.

"You alright Rae?' asked Cyborg. I just nodded not trusting myself to speak at this moment. I just returned to what I was packing until I sensed another person outside the door. I turned and looked up to see a smiling Kid Flash. I felt slightly guilty for almost killing him.

"Hey you." he said while coming over to give me a hug. I only half hugged him back feeling as if I didn't really deserve it.

"So is it true are you coming back to the Titans." he asked while slightly jumping. I smiled at his childishness.

"Yeah Kid it's true IM finally coming back." I answered.

"Awesome man and I can honestly say I'll be happy to have you back instead of that skank Terra. Im glad that she left it's a lot more peaceful around the tower." he blabbed while smiling the whole time. The slight headache I knew was coming was getting stronger by every word he spoke.

"Yeah Flash IM glad to be coming home too. " I smiled and looked at him. He was much taller now. He was sporting a yellow shirt and black skinnies. Finishing with black sneakers. Then I noticed a tip of a cut sticking out from under the top of his shirt. My smile fell as I felt all the guilt hit me. I looked down, he seemed to have noticed my change in mood.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked.

"It's just, I..IM sorry for trying to kill you the other day. You really didn't deserve it and I let my anger get the best of me so-"

"Aww don't sweat it girl. The team told me everything that happened and I understand why you acted the way you did. But I also know it wasn't you who wanted me dead." and just as Kid Flash said that Jinx came out of her room with Beast, BumbleBee, and Starfire right behind her.

"Hey Rae IM done cleaning out my room need some help with yours-" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up from her purse. They both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before Jinx realized what she was doing and looked away. Kid smirked at her and zoomed over.

"Well hello there my lovely, it has been a while since we have had a chance to speak." he said while kissing her hand. Jinx blushed more as she could hear the girls giggling behind her. She snatched her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Why are you even talking to me , I almost killed you like 2 days ago?" she asked him. He just chuckled at the pink haired girl in front of him. Getting him a blush out of the girl.

"Lets just say I know a lot more then you think. And we should just get over everything and start fresh" he calmly stated. Jinx's face was redden from anger more than embarrassment.

"You don't know anything!" she yelled as she stomped out of the apartment. Raven let out a sadden sigh and went after her. She found Jinx standing outside the building trying to wipe her tears away. Raven went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinx now don't get to upset about this he didn't mean to upset you." Raven calmly stated to her friend. Jinx sniffed a little before speaking.

"I-I know R-rae, I don't know why I-I blew up o-on him. It's j-just I can't s-stand when people s-say they know what we've b-been through." she said between sniffs. Ravens face soften at the sight of her upset friend.

"Jinx look, I know we've been through hell and back but we made it out alive. Maybe a little less mentally stable but IM sure Kid didn't mean it in the way he said it. Kid wasn't trying to say he knew how we felt because IM sure as hell that no one on that team has any idea. He was just trying to let you know that he understands why we tried to kill him and the others. They all have decided to forgive and forget, I think it's our turn now." finished Raven as she hugged her friend. Jinx gave a small smile.

"I know you say that but I still can't get over what happened to us Raven. I still have nightmares about it. The horrible feelings that come with it never left me. I still see there faces." she whispered to her friend still in the hug. Raven gave her a little squeeze for reassurance.

"Jinx I know it's going to be hard to get past that but lets not take it out on the team. They're here trying to help us get back to a sense of normalcy. We can get through this together but lets leave them out of it OK." she said while wiping her tears from her face. Jinx was crying a little harder now that Raven opened up to her. Jinx nodded and gave her friend another hug before the girls made there way back into the apartment. When they got there their stuff was already in the living room, packed and ready to go. The Titans looked up to their friends. Raven gave a small smile to them to let them know everything is alright. Kid Flash ran to Jinx's' side.

"Look IM sorry Jinx if I upset you I-"

"It's OK Kid I over reacted and misunderstood what you where trying to say to me and for that IM sorry." she lightly said with a small smile. He smiled back and Nightwing spoke up.

"We should get going it's getting kind of late and I want you girls to get settled in." he said with a smile. Raven and Jinx nodded. Everyone grabbed a box and started loading up the truck they rented. By the time the got everything loaded into the truck it was mid afternoon and everyone was starving.

"Why don't we stop for some food IM starved after all that heavy lifting." said Cyborg while he was driving. Everyone agreed and we stopped at our old spot. We ordered our pizza and ate in silence the whole time, but it was a comfortable silence. We all enjoyed each others company. We finished there, paid the check then started back for the tower. I grew more nervous as the tower came into my sight. Jinx noticed and held my hand tighter. I half smiled at her. We hit the underground tunnel that connected us to the city. It was hidden so well that most Titans didn't know where it was. I smiled as we came into the underground parking lot. We all piled out of the cramped truck and started to unpack the boxes. Once they were all out Beast decided to return the truck while everyone else helped me and Jinx settle in. Our eyes met as he was pulling out, he gave me a sad smile and I gave him a small smile back. I was snapped out of the trance like state when I felt a sharp pain in my head, then the voice came back.

'This is just pathetic. Your falling for the changling again.'

'I am not now go the hell away'

'What did I tell you Raven you can't get rid of me. I am you, IM every where you go and more. There is no stopping me.'

Raven grabbed her hair with one hand.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' she screamed in her head. All she could hear was the voice laughing. It was laughing at didn't even realize that she started shaking until Starfire grabbed her shoulder and shook her. Her head snapped to face Starfire. She saw a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"Are you OK friend Raven?" she questioned. Raven looked around at everyone staring at her. Sighing she looked back to her orange friend.

"Yeah Star IM OK just tired I guess." Starfire didn't seem to buy it but she let I go for now. The girls help Jinx pick out what room and Raven went to her old one. It was just as she left it. But once she stepped in the memories of the night she left hit her like a brick wall. Raven stumbled back a few steps and leaned on the wall outside her room. Her breathing became ragged and her chest was hurting. For a moment she could of sworn she heard a scream but it was inside her head. She saw a flash of white before blacking out. Raven seemed to be floating in light, her body felt heavy all of a sudden and she was falling. She could see the ground coming into view fast and her heart rate increased. Once she hit the ground her body woke up. She let out a scream as she sat up. Out of breath and sweating she looked around, she was in the medical wing. Calming down slightly she got out of bed and fell straight to the floor when she did. Letting out a sigh she struggled to get back up when she saw a green hand in her face. Raven looked up to find Beast offering his hand. She hesitated but took it. He help her sit back on the bed.

"What are you doing here I thought you were returning the truck?" she asked coldly. He flinched and her tone and his ears went down.

"I was. That was three hours ago. The team found you passed out on the wall right outside your room." he said , she just nodded. They sat in an unwanted silence before he spoke.

"Raven, I know it doesn't mean anything but ...i really am sorry...now IM not asking for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But I just wanted you to know that I will do everything in my power to make this right." he finished. She looked over at him to find tears falling down his cheeks. She was shocked by this. Beast tried to hide his shameful face from her. He wiped his tears with his hand. He hadn't know how close she got to him. Beast turned and came face to face with Raven. She slowly reached up to touch his face, his skin jumped slightly as her cold hand landed on his warm skin.

"If you want to make it right Beast Boy, then make me forget." she whispered to him before planting a small kiss on his forehead. Beast eyes widened at this action. He felt her body go limp in his arms. He looked over her sleeping face and gave a small unsure smile.

'Forget what?'

A/N; Heyy everyone so here's the next chapter yayy IM so happy that it's up here. I worked really hard on this chapter that's really partly why it's late. Well I hope you guys like it and our still with me. So down to business I want to thank all those who reviewed my story and also added me to their Fav. list so THANK YOU GUYS. Really IM happy that so many people like this story and I hope you guys will stick with me till the end I know I have a very irregular updating pattern but IM trying it's hard to juggle more than 2 things. Well until next time readers.


	13. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary; Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages;

Beginning 7yrs later

Ravens-15 21

Beast Boy-17 23

Cyborg-18 24

Robin-17 23

Starfire-16 22

Bumble Bee-16 22

Jinx-15 21

Terra-15 21

Kid Flash-17 23

Chapter 12; How can I help?

Raven woke up again and almost freak when she saw a dark ceiling. Calming down she sat up, it was dark but her eyes ajustid quick and she could see that she was laying in her old bed in her old room. Letting out a struggled sigh she decided to get out of bed. Raven could see all the unopened boxes on her floor. She maneuvered around them and out the room, walking through the halls of the tower she smiled lightly to herself. She past by Starfires old room as she had learn that Nightwing and Star had moved into a larger room together. Her smile fell slightly as she walked by Beast room, she stepped to the door and was about to knock when she stopped herself.

'What am I doing? How am I going to face him after the little moment of weakness I showed him?' she questioned herself as she walked on down the halfway and past the training room. Once again she stopped when she heard movement. Slowly she opened the door to find a sweating Beast as he worked out against the new battle bot that Cyborg had made for the team. She was about to step out when he noticed her.

"I see your feeling better." he said while toweling off. Raven stood frozen for what seem like forever as they looked into each others eyes. She snapped back when he started walking toward her, stepping back a few steps as he got closer. Closing her eyes slightly waiting for him to come in contact with her, but nothing came. Her eyes flew open to see that he was standing at the door way waiting for her.

"You coming or not?" he asked, she gave a confused look,he chuckled at her.

"Weren't you listening to a thing I've said?" he questioned with an amused look, Raven stayed silent and looked away embarrassed. Beast smiled at her slightly then took her hand as they started walking to the kitchen beyond the main room. Over the years Cyborg decided the tower was becoming to small so he expanded it to fit the teams needs. They made it to the kitchen, and Beast let go of her hand after he helped her get seated at the counter.

"I was saying did you want something to eat." he said, Raven still a little stunned just nodded. He turned and start to make her some eggs and toast, she took this time to take in his full image, he was no longer the goofy lovable, and annoying little Beast Boy. He was now a very mature man , they sat in silence until he spoke.

"Raven...um...i've been meaning to ask you." he started, she gave him a 'Go on' look.

"What is it that IM suppose to make you forget?" he asked, Raven froze in her spot she knew she wasn't ready to face him after that. Looking anywhere but him for a reason to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Raven are you OK?" Beast questioned while stepping toward her, Ravens body jolted backward out of the seat. He decided to back up to give her some room.

"Raven if you don't want to talk about that we don't have to OK." he stated with both hands in the air as in defeat. Finally she looked over to him, but couldn't get up the nerve to look him in the eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now." she said just above a whisper, Beast nodded then remembered her breakfast on the stove. Running back to check on the now brown eggs he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Poor unborn baby birds died for nothing." he murmured to himself while throwing them away in the trash. Raven smiled at this, it was nice to see a little bit of his old self incorporated into the new she remembered something, where was everybody.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" she asked, he turned and smiled lightly.

"Everybodys out. BumbleBee and Cy went to Titans east to check up on the tower. Jinx went out on the town with Flash as his way to apologize and Star went with Nightwing for nightly patrol. It's just you and me here." he finished while putting the now dirty pot in the sink to be cleaned later. Raven looked up to him with a bit of shock on her face.

'We're alone in the tower, for hours on end.' she said in her head, Raven was feeling a familiar nervousness come over her.

_'What's the matter can't take the changling on your own.'_

'I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone'

Raven was no longer focusing on the words coming out of Beast mouth.

_'And what did I tell you Raven. I am you just the more darker and truthful you.'_

'Your nothing like me!'

_'Oh but dear child I am. Im more like you then you think. I have all your emotions, thoughts, and memories, but my favorite is this one'_ the voice had pulled up the fight her and Beast had the night she left. Raven stumbled a little until she bumped into a chair that was now keeping her up. She could see Beast in front of her still talking but holding a look of concern on his face but his words were still blocked out.

'You need to stop this now!'

_"Now now, child I believe your forgetting who's calling all the shots here.'_ with that the voice sent a shock wave of pain through Ravens whole body. Her arms automatically wrapped around herself in a cradling position. She hadn't even realized she was screaming till she felt Beast wrap his arms around and tried to get her attention. Raven slowly came out from the dark corner of her mind, her eyes landed on his face that seemed a lot farther away then it was.

"What's wrong Rae, come on you have to speak to me." he said in rush words, they were on the ground now her legs gave out along time ago she just hadn't noticed till now. She looked past his face around the room, her head slightly hurt and her eyes felt like they where on fire. Finally she gained her vocals back and spoke to him.

"B-beast...w-what happend?" she whispered to him, he sighed in relief.

"I don't know Rae but were about to find out. Im going to take you to the medical wing for a brain scan." he said while picking her up bridle style. Her eyes snapped open wide as she registered what he just said.

_'Then he'll find out about me haha!'_

"No!' she shouted and started to struggle against his grip.

"Raven there's something wrong we have to find out what so I can help you." said Beast fighting back against her struggling. She kept saying no and trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"Raven please." he begged now as he held her close, she stopped fighting as she could feel his head on her shoulder.

_'Don't do it you fool! If he finds out about me then all hell will break lose'_

As much as Raven hated to agree with the voice, it was right. This voice was a curse that could bring the end of the world if it wanted to and she was powerless to stop it. Her body wasn't strong enough to hold it's own against the voice and she knew it. Relaxing in his grip to let him know that she wasn't going to run away anymore, he lifted his head to look at her. Beast was shock to find that she leaned back onto his chest and let out a content sigh.

"R-raven.." he said, she just looked up to him.

"Im fine Beast, I just had a headache that got a little out of control that's all OK." she said softly, he didn't buy it but decided to let it go just for the moment. He relaxed his self and lean up on the counter. They don't know how long they stayed like that, minutes or hours it didn't matter to them. It was comforting to both of them and they liked the place they were at now, just between great and OK. It was nice, Raven ended up drifting off into a dreamless sleep and Beast followed not to long after. By the time they sutured awake it was mid-afternoon, they still had a couple of hours left before the team got home. Beast stretched sluggishly and Raven stayed sleep. He noticed how peaceful and worry free she looked. He smile, then leaned over to pick her up slowly and gently. Beast made his way to her room the set her down on her bed. Before he was about to leave he felt a soft hand grab him back down. He turn his head to find a very heart warming sight. Raven was holding his hand and looking at him through half lidded eyes. She held a small smile on her lips and he nervously returned it.

"Stay here Beast Boy." she whispered so beautifully, his heart began to beat out of control. He let a breath out that he had no idea he was holding but he nodded and laid down next to her. She snuggled a little closer to him and he wrapped one arm around her and brought her even closer to his chest.

"Umm...Raven is this...ok?" he asked her.

"It's OK for right now Beast." she informed him, he gave a smile and snuggled into her hair.

'I'll deal with the consequences in the morning.'

A/N; Ok well yay IM back again guy lol ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter like you guys enjoyed the last one. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this time and all you who added me and this story to your fav. list. I hope this worked out with the rest of the story. Well until next time readers.


	14. Chapter 13

Teen Titans is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics characters of the same name. The show was created by Glen Murakami, developed by David Slack, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE MUSIC I USE. If I did then Raven and Beast Boy would be together already.

Summary: Terra was in critical condition and it's Raven's fault. The team shunned her, Beast Boy more importantly refused to even look at her. With what seemed like no other choice Raven leaves the team. Years latter she's a cold-hearted killer. And she goes by the name of Shadow? Can love bloom again after years of her soul being torn apart?

Ages:  
>Name - Beginning of story  after 7 year timeskip  
>Raven - 1522  
>Beast Boy - 1724  
>Cyborg - 1825  
>Robin - 1724  
>Starfire - 1623  
>Bumble Bee - 1623  
>Jinx - 1522  
>Terra - 1522  
>Kid Flash - 1724

Chapter 13; Unwanted Darkness.

"I'll deal with the consequences in the morning."

~~Across town~~

Terra was walking along the old path deep in the forest, she was on her way to a very important meeting. One she could not wait for considering it would help with a new little present she had for the Titans.

Finally she could see the mountain sides, she quickened her pace till she was face to face with what seemed to be a very natural looking rock. Slowly she lifted the top of the rock to access the button within, after she pushed the button, doors opened next to the rock.

Smiling she walked in to see two guards who only nodded at her. Terra walked passed them and continued down the dark hallway till she finally reached two large double doors done it the colors orange and black.

She lightly knocked, and heard a muffled 'Come in'. Upon opening the door she could see Slade sitting on his throne as he threw darts at pictures of the Titans. "Ah my young apprentice , what might I ask brings you by so late?" he asked.

She just shrugged. "What can't a girl come see her master for no reason." she replied while hopping on the couch and turning on the T.V.

Slade narrowed his eye in her direction, then let out a low chuckle.

Terra sighed but turned to him. "Ok you caught me, I came to ask your help on something. But let me assure you that you will love this little plan I have." she told him.

"Go on child." he said, indulging his apprentice.

Terra smiled and continued with her story. "As you know yesterday the team reinstated Raven back along with Jinx. Which meant that I was pushed out of the team, knock to the sidelines like trash. So I want revenge and I know just how to get it... if your willing to help out." she said, Slade gave a nod, the gesture telling her she had his intrest.

"Well here's my plan..."

~~Back at the tower~~

Starfie and Nightwing made it back to the tower before the rest of the team. They walked into the comman area and past the kitchen, Star flew over to the fridge. Nightwing tried to follow but almost tripped over the bar stool that was left unattended to.

"How did this get here." he asked himself while picking it back up and putting it in it's place.

"What is the matter boyfriend Nightwing?" Star questioned, He shook his head. "Nothing just a stool that fell is all. But I wonder where Beast and Raven are? I'm sure they didn't leave the tower." he wondered,more to himself than Starfire.

Starfire held a hopeful smile as floated to his side. "Is it the possible that they have done the making up?" she asked with a large smile, it was so cute Nightwing couldn't help but smile back at his girlfriend.

"There is a possibility that they did, Star." he simply replied as he took her hand and led her to their room.

~~On The Town~~

Jinx was walking around with KidFlash all night, the went out to dinner and now he was trying to take her dancing. She was having a good time with him, it was sweet of him to forgive her even after all she did. She was in such deep thought that she hadn't noticed Flash waving his hand in front of her.  
>"Jinx!." He said loudly, trying to get her attention again.<p>

She jumped slightly as her train of thought was disturbed by him, but she looked at him, his eyes holding a look of concern.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry, I was thinking." she stammered to him, he gave a smile at the studder, knowing he had caught her off-guard, and took her hand.

"I was saying that we're here silly." he said as he led her into the night club, Jinx returned his smile and willingly followed.

Once in the club you could barely hear anything but the music blasting from the speakers. Flash brought her to the bar and sat her down, he was being such a gentleman tonight and it was making her remember the past when they would childishly fight then hang out later the same day.

She took a breath and closed her eyes slightly, when she opened them there was a red rose sitting in her glass that she had no idea she ordered. Looking around she saw Flash coming back from where ever he went, but his smile faultered when he took a saw the glass in front of her.

"Where'd you get that from?" Flash asked, she held a look of confusion.

"I thought it was from you." Jinx answered while looking back at the glass then to the bartender. "Umm excuse me but do you know who sent me this glass?" Jinx asked the black eye bartender, he gave her a small smile. "Yeah it was from those to gentleman over there." he stated while pointing to the far right of the club.

Jinx followed his hand but her body froze when her gaze landed on the two men.

They sat there in the corner, one was buff with long dark blue hair that stopped half way down his back. He had dark grey eyes and he held a smirk on his thin lips. The guy sitting next to him had short spiked red and orange hair and deep yellow eyes, he also held a smirk.

Jinx's blood ran cold, she jumped from her seat and started slowly backing up till she hit a hard surface and felt strong arms around her.

She spun around to find Flash holding her with a worried expression.

"Jinx what's wrong?" he kept asking her but her fear was so strong it felt like he was so far away from her, she turned her gaze back to the two men who where now making their way over to her. Jinx tightened her grip on Flashs arm. Then she said just above a whisper. "No, oh god please no."

~~Back at the tower~~

Cyborg and BumbleBee finally made it home from Titans East, their tower seemed to be working in top shape so they left a little earlier then planed to make it home. The car ride was silent most of the time but every now and then BumbleBee would strike up an odd conversation. Mostly about their relationship and how she was ready for them to go to the next level, but he wasn't up for it and all.

Cyborg couldn't understand it either, he knew he loved her but there's always a part of him that thinks she could do so much better. He would try to stop the thoughts from coming but being half a robot he didn't want her to miss out on having a normal relationship with someone who wasn't made mostly of metal.

He let out a sigh and BumbleBee looked over to him. "Ok what's up metal man, you haven't listen to a word I've been saying about our relationship. Is there something you want to tell me?" she stated sternly, Cyborg sighed again. "B, I... I'm Not so sure about our relationship anymore." He said.

As soon as BumbleBee processed what he had said, slammed her foot on the brake, "Ahhhh!" Cyborb wailed as her foot had almost crushed his foot under her black heeled boots.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked obviously pissed, Cyborg put the car into park to rub his foot but turned to her.

"Come on be lets stop pretending for a moment , I mean I half machine how can you have a successful relationship with me when I can't give you everything you deserve and more." he snapped back, her anger started to slowly deflate as she was starting to understand more. She rolled her eyes at him and then looked directly in his eyes.

"Because Cyborg, I love you" She said calmly.

Cyborg's just stared, trying to take in what she just said to him. It doesn't matter to me whether your half machine or full machine because either way I know I'll be with you. So what you can't give me all the things I want, I don't care about that because you give me what I need. No one else makes me feel the love that I feel for you" she said while holding his hand.

"But he would be able to give you the family you wanted, I can't give you that. It's the most important thing to you and I-" She cut him off. "Cy in that case we'll adopt, we can still have a family together." she stated while leaning in to a place a small kiss upon his lips.

Cyborg smiled back at her and returned the kiss, It was short but sweet.

"So what do you say tin man." BumbleBee purred to him. "I say I hope you can keep up." he whispered back, she smiled. They shared a very passionate kiss before heading home, it only took them 20 more minutes before parking in the underground.

They walked into the common area to see Starfire dressed in her pajamas, cuddling with a night time ready Nightwing.

Cy smirked at the scene before him. He wondered though where Raven and his little grass stain where?

Just when they were all about to get comfy Jinx burst through the front doors with a worried Kid Flash right behind her.

Everyone looked to her as she ran past them, her face held the look of pure terror.

After coming down from the short shock they followed after her as she ran straight to Raven's room.

She punched in the code and ran in, failing to noticed Beast laying next to her bestfriend, Jinx jumped on the other side of Raven and violently shook her awake.

"What the hell Jinx!" she yelled, which in turn woke Beast. Everyone finally made it into the room. "What is wro-" "Raven, THEY'RE BACK!" she yelled, not letting Raven finish her question.

Raven slowly took in the information, right before her face twisted to the look of pure fear.

The rest of the team looked at one another not understanding what could scare these two women, that had once been assassins for hire, so much.

Raven was now holding a whaling Jinx in her arms, she whispered just loud enough where everyone could hear her. "Dear god no."

A/N; Hello everyone :) I'm so sorry this chapter is late I kept rewriting it because I didn't like it, but I'm done now so yayy! Well as you can tell from the end of this chapter you will start finding out what happened to Jinx and Raven in the 7 years they disappeared. But down to business I want to thank all of you who reviewed this time and I want to thank those who added me to their fav. list. But I have some news for this story I have recently taken on a beta reader for this story. So everyone give a round of applause for michaelg.2006! (michaelg.2006: You can all just call me Mike.) Yayy welcome to the team. :) Well that's all this time readers, I will try not to upload the next chapter so late next time. So until next time readers. 3


End file.
